I Don't Believe We've Met
by Sami A
Summary: Kurama meets a new girl from america which the whole spirit world is looking for.
1. The Transfer

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho charechters though I wish I did but I don't  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Transfer  
  
Kurama's View  
  
"Suuchi, I think you better stay home today," said Mother on a Monday morning.  
  
"But mother I need to go today, there's a test today." I protested  
  
"You have a fever, you're staying home, I'll be right up with some soup."  
  
"But,"  
  
"No buts about it Suuchi. Now try and get some rest." I just sighed and rest my head against the headboard of my bed. No sense trying to argue with mother.  
  
That afternoon my friends Senaski and Kaii, who happen to be twins, came over, still in uniform. "Hey Suuchi!" Senaski said skipping in.  
  
"Hi Suuchi." Kaii said  
  
"You're lucky, you got to miss school today, that test was bhard/b"  
  
"It can't have been that hard." I said  
  
"Easy for you to say, you haven't taken it yet." Kaii said.  
  
"Plus you get the best grades." Senaski added.  
  
"I do not," I said "Do too." They replied.  
  
"Well anyway did anything new happen today?" I asked.  
  
"There's a new transfer from America, she's a looker." Kaii said(he had a obsession with girls)  
  
"You think all the girls at schools are 'lookers'," said Senaski.  
  
"Not you."  
  
"Well you aren't great looking yourself."  
  
"Don't fight, if you're going to fight, fight outside." I said "Anyway what's her name?" "I don't remember." Kaii said blankly.  
  
"I don't either, she was quiet." Senaski said.  
  
"Oh well." I said. "We have to go do our homework, and speaking of homework we forgot to give you yours." Senaski said.  
  
***  
  
The next morning I woke up feeling great. "I see you're feeling better Suuchi." Mother said when I went downstairs.  
  
"Yeah," I replied.  
  
"Oh after school today we're going to meet our new neighbors. We were going to yesterday but you were sick."  
  
"Alright," I said. After getting ready to go I left the house.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Suuchi!" Senaski and Kaii said in homeroom taking seats by me.  
  
"Hi," I said.  
  
"So since you're feeling better do you think you could help me with my history homework, I have it in two periods and it would really be apprieciated." Kaii said. "Why didn't you just call me last night?" I asked.  
  
"Because you were sick."  
  
"I wasn't that sick, the fever broke at noon. Why didn't you ask Senaski to help you then?"  
  
"Because I refuse to help people with homework that could've easily done if they paid attention and took notes." "But I was up late the night before, I was almost to the final level and I got there too and beat the game."  
  
"You're a baka."  
  
"You are too."  
  
"Then why do I get better grades." I stifled my laughter, those two cracked me up sometimes. "Suuchi, will you please help me?"  
  
"Sure," I got out my pen and someone caught my eye. She was sitting in diagonal from me. She had long brown hair and violet eyes her nose was in a book. She was extremely pretty. "Kaii before I help you, who's that?" I said pointing to the girl.  
  
"That's the transfer student, why, dose Suuchi like this girl,"  
  
"Um, well," I stuttered heat rising to my face.  
  
"Well why don't you introduce yourself to her."  
  
"I think I will,"  
  
"No, I meant after you helped me!"  
  
"I don't believe we've met. I'm Minamio, Suuchi Minamio." The transfer looked up from her book.  
  
"I'm Lilly Roses," She said, her face looked sad and depressed.  
  
"Well Lilly welcome to Tokyo."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What class do you have next?"  
  
"Art,"  
  
"So do I, would you like to walk with me?"  
  
"Would I?! I mean sure," her face brightened up.  
  
Lilly's View  
  
My day was turning around, the first good thing that happened after we moved here to Japan. A cute boy just asked me to walk with him to Art. One day of being silent and bored finally paid off. The bell rung "There's the bell, we best be off." Suuchi said. I picked up my book and pencil case and followed Suuchi out of the class.  
  
"So Lilly, what street do you live on?" He asked as we were walking. It was amazing how green his eyes were and how perfect his red hair was.  
  
"Um, Yumako I think."  
  
"That's the same street as me, you must be our new next-door-neighbors."  
  
"Weird," First I'm in two of the same classes as Suuchi and now I live next door to him, this couldn't get better.  
  
"Hey Suuchi," Called a voice from behind. I turned to see it was the "most popular" girl, Fuyuko. "Hi Suuchi," She grabbed his arm and knocked me away.  
  
"Uh hi Fuyuko." He replied, struggling to get his arm free.  
  
"I told you Suuchi call me Yuko."  
  
"I forgot."  
  
"How's about you and me go out on Sunday."  
  
"Um I can't,"  
  
"Why not?" She demanded letting him go.  
  
"Because um, well," He glanced around the hall then saw me, "it's because I'm showing Lilly around town Sunday." He said running to me.  
  
"Fine then!" She glared at me then huffed off.  
  
"Good save," I said.  
  
"Thanks, so Lilly do you want me to show you around Tokyo on Sunday?"  
  
"For real?!" I think my heart just stopped  
  
"Yeah, if you're not busy."  
  
"I'd love to!" Okay so I was wrong about what I said about the day not able to get better.  
  
"Great, meat you at your house at ten."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Kurama's View  
  
All through art I couldn't stop thinking about Lilly and what we were going to do Sunday. "Mr. Minamio, Mr. Minamio, MR. MINAMIO!" the sensai yelled.  
  
"What?!" I said out of my daydream. I was back outside in art class, in reality.  
  
"This is a nice drawing Mr. Minamio but this isn't what you were supposed to draw." I looked down at my sketchbook to see a picture of Lilly. We were supposed to draw the fountain.  
  
"Sorry," I said.  
  
"Don't be sorry, just don't do it again." Then the teacher walked off to check on other students drawings.  
  
"What did you draw instead of the fountain?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Oh, um, my cat." I said quickly  
  
"You have a cat?"  
  
"Well I used to, it died when I was five."  
  
"How sad, I love cats. I have three, and I also have a gerbil and a parrot and two dogs and my older brothers."  
  
"Your older brothers?"  
  
"Yeah, might as well consider them a wild animal, they act like it well enough."  
  
"I don't have any siblings."  
  
"Lucky, I've got three older brothers, all pains, my older sister, the worst pain"  
  
"They can't be that bad."  
  
"Yes they can, my older brothers sneak into my diary all the time, even if there is a lock on it, and they also go through everything of mine."  
  
"What about your sister." "Don't get me started with her, she's always miss perfect and my parents say 'Lily why can't you be more like your sister'. She can also be snobby. Luckily I don't have to share a room with her. I used to have to."  
  
"I always thought it would be fun to have siblings."  
  
"Not when you have siblings like mine."  
  
The next class we had together again but this time Senaski and Kaii were in it. "Senaski, Kaii, this is Lilly," I said at history.  
  
"Hi," They said.  
  
"Hi" Lilly said. After history there were two more classes and then it was lunch time. Senaski, Kaii and I sat in our usual spot under the huge willow. I wondered where Lilly was, we had different classes before lunch.  
  
"Who are you looking for, Lilly?" Senaski asked.  
  
"How did you know? I thought foreseeing things was your sixth sence" I asked.  
  
"All during math you kept writing Lilly on your book cover."  
  
"Oops, well would you like to help me?"  
  
"Sure, there she is, by the fountain." I was up in a flash and was right next to her. She was writing in a notebook in weird characters.  
  
"Uh Lilly, do you want to eat with me and the twins."  
  
"Sure," She grabbed her lunch box and notebook and followed me under the willow tree.  
  
"Hi Lilly," The twins said.  
  
"Hi," She sat down.  
  
"What's in the notebook?" Kaii asked.  
  
"A story I'm writing."  
  
"What's it about."  
  
"Well, it's about this girl named Elli and." Then she started talking a mile a minute in another language.  
  
"Lilly," I said.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What did you just say, we didn't understand."  
  
"Oops, sorry, guess I'm still used to speaking English."  
  
"It's not a problem." Soon school was over and I was walking home with Lilly and we went our separate ways. 


	2. The Dinner

Chapter 2  
  
The Dinner  
  
"Welcome, come on in," Said Lilly's mother who looked almost like Lilly, yet older and blue eyes. She looked at me "The kids are in the backyard." So I went into the backyard.  
  
I could hear screams and laughter. I saw three boys with Lilly's hair color tossing around a book and Lilly was trying to catch it, but there was no way because all the boys were much taller then her.  
  
Lilly was talking in English and her brothers were just laughing.  
  
Lilly's View  
  
"Sam! Gimme my diary!" I yelled chasing after my brother Sam  
  
"Wow, Suuchi is so cute and sensitive, no boys were like that in the states." He read. "You write the stupidest shit in here."  
  
"You can say that again." Mitch said  
  
"Ooh Suuchi!" Kyle mocked.  
  
"STOP READING IT!" I kicked Mitch who now had it to the ground. It flew out of his hands into Sam's again. I chased after him and jumped onto him and gave him the pressure point on the back of the neck hard enough to knock him out. It flew out of his hands to Kyle's. I ran up to him and jumped on to him. I started chocking him. "Give it!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"You asked for it." I kicked him where it counts and jumped off him. I turned him over then sat on him. I had my hands on the book. "Give it!" I got it finally but it flew out of my hands right into someone else's but I didn't know who. I looked to see Suuchi had it. I ran up to him and snatched it out of his hands. "Sorry you had to see that." I said in Japanese. Thank god he couldn't speak or read English.  
  
"It's ok. Those were your brothers?" He asked.  
  
"Sadly yes."  
  
"Wow, you beat them too."  
  
"Years of practice. Let's go to my room before the three stuges wake up."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Kurama's View  
  
I wasn't going to get Lilly angry. She's strong for a human. "Sorry it's a little messy." She said kicking stuff out of the way. Her bedroom was small, probably because she had all the furniture in it. I noticed she still had her shoes on.  
  
"Lilly why do you still have your shoes on?" I asked.  
  
"This is an American house. In America you take your shoes off whenever you want, unless you have mud on them."  
  
"Oh." Her room was full of American things and English characters.  
  
"So waddya' wanna do? We can play a bored game, no wait, there all in English, we could watch a movie, wait they're all in English too. Um, how about we play basketball in the front?"  
  
"I don't know, I haven't played in a while."  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun, I'm not that good anyway."  
  
"Raap, not that good anyway, ee-ooh."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"My parrot." I saw a cage and a parrot in it.  
  
"Well, please?" Lilly looked at me with huge eyes.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Yay! Follow me." We played basketball and surprisingly I won. "I told you I was bad."  
  
***  
  
On Saturday I went to Lilly's house to see if she wanted to walk to school. "Hi Suuchi, she's in her room." Her mother said  
  
"Doumo Mrs. Roses." I ran up to her room. I saw her in her bed asleep. "Lilly? Why are you still asleep?"  
  
"It's Saturday, no school means sleeping in." She mumbled from under the covers.  
  
"Lilly there is school today."  
  
"No there isn't."  
  
"Yes there is, like every Saturday in Tokyo."  
  
"Oh God, I forgot, I'll be five minutes wait outside!" I was shoved out the door and I heard banging. Lilly ran out and I followed her. She grabbed a breakfast bar and her lunch then got outside.  
  
"Lilly why did you forget there was school today?"  
  
"In the States there is no school on Saturday." She said taking a bite into her breakfast bar.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"I'm going to miss my Saturday sleeping in."  
  
"If we had school on Saturday I would get asked out double by Fuyuko."  
  
"That's probably about the only plus side."  
  
School went on like any normal day. I couldn't wait until tomorrow, I had my date sorta thing with Lilly. On our way home we were stopped by Yuske and Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey, uh, Suuchi." Yuske said.  
  
"Hi Yuske, Kuwabara, this is my friend Lilly, she moved here a couple days ago from America." I said.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Kur- I mean Suuchi can we talk to you, for a minute?" Kuwabara asked "Over there,"  
  
"Alright, I'll catch up with you Lilly."  
  
"Okay," Lilly walked off and I followed Yuske and Kuwabara.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.  
  
"Koenma wants us at Genkai's tomorrow at ten." Yuske said  
  
"I can't make it," I said  
  
"You have to, we have no choice," Yuske said  
  
"I already have plans."  
  
"He says it's important,"  
  
"What are your plans?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"How important?" I asked  
  
"Important,"  
  
"Tell me what your plans are!" Kuwabara demanded  
  
"What are your plans?" Yuske asked.  
  
"If you two need to know I promised Lilly I would show her around Tokyo."  
  
"Oooh, like a date? Kurama likes Lilly, Kurama likes Lilly."  
  
Ignoring Kuwabara's comment I asked Yuske "How long will it be?"  
  
"Well, he said that all he would do was talk to us and then we would be able to do the rest on our own," said Yuske.  
  
"I suppose I could change the time to eleven."  
  
"See ya' there," Yuske and Kuwabara walked off.  
  
"What took you so long?" Lilly asked once I caught up to her.  
  
"Uh, they asked me about um a geography paper."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Lilly do you mind if I change the time to eleven, you know for tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, are we going to be walking or what? I have flat feet so I have to know,"  
  
"Senaski and Kaii are letting me use there motorcycle."  
  
"You know how to ride one of those, lucky."  
  
"Maybe if there's time tomorrow I could teach you."  
  
"That would be great, then if Senaski and Kaii let me borrow it I could run over my brothers."  
  
"That's a little violent don't you think?"  
  
"They deserve it," Then we were at our houses and we went different ways. 


	3. Shocking News

Chapter Three  
  
Shocking News  
  
I got up and after I was ready to leave I wondered, Why are we meeting at Genkai's Temple?  
  
"I told you he would show up," Yuske said when I entered the temple. I saw Hiei standing by the window sill, Yuske, Botan, Genkai, Kuwabara and Koenma were sitting down. So I took a seat inbetween Yuske and Kuwabara.  
  
"Aw, Kurama didn't go on his date, tsk tsk tsk." Kuwabara said  
  
"It's not a date really," I said feeling some heat rise to my face.  
  
"Good, Kurama's here, we can start." Koenma said.  
  
"Why are we meeting at Genkai's temple?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Because today there cleaning out where we usually meet. Now I have a new case. Have you all heard the story of the tele-demon?"  
  
"I have," I said.  
  
"Me too," replied Botan.  
  
"Might of," Hiei said.  
  
"I'll refresh your memories then. Long ago, about two thousand years ago there lived a demon by the name of Rakuya, she was not your ordinary demon. Rakuya was nick-named the tele-demon because she had mastered telepathy, teleportation and telekinesis. She was the strongest demons of her time yet her life as one was short.  
  
You see she was a demon who could steal something and no one would notice until a week later, though she didn't do anything like that. Hundreds of other demons wanted to capture her and use her to steal, help with raids but no one was able to do that accept one. She went by the name of Hezarinta.  
  
Hezarinta in that time was the evilest of all demons and did everything horrible you could imagine. She was extremely good at what she did but sometimes she would get caught and had to retreat. Hezarinta was a perfectionist and so she thought if she had Rakuya she could harness her power and be the best. So that's what she did but she was never able to harness the power.  
  
This drove Rakuya into committing scuicide, but she reincarnated herself into a new body, but the process would take a while because she had to chose the right human body to reincarnate herself into. It's a little like what you did Kurama but you did it the fast way. And as for Hezarinta, she was imprisoned because no one could kill her. So now word has gone out that Rakuya's finally reincarnated herself but no one is sure which human it is, Rakuya herself doesn't even know of her powers. Rakuya thinks she is just a regular human.  
  
Normally this wouldn't be much of a threat but somehow Hezarinta has broken out of imprisonment. She is able to find Rakuya, but we have to find Rakuya first, otherwise all three worlds could go into chaos and we'd all basicly die. Any questions?" Koenma explained.  
  
"Do you know where she is because we can't exactly just go around the world looking for her." I asked  
  
"She's here in Tokyo,"  
  
"That makes things eaiser." Yuske mumbled.  
  
"So if anyone finds her, report her to me and while we're trying to get her watch her, kind of be her stalker, got it?" Everyone sitting nodded, Hiei did his trademark  
  
"Hn,"  
  
"Good, now you can go or stay here," Botan Yuske started chatting, Kuwabara went looking for Yukina and Hiei left in a flash of black. I checked my watch. 10:45, I started rushing to the door.  
  
"Hey Kurama, why are you leaving?" Yuske asked.  
  
"I'm gonna be late!" Then I started to run out the door.  
  
"Hey Suuchi," Senaski said at her door. I ran to there house in fourteen minutes.  
  
"No time to talk, bike?" I panted.  
  
"In the garage. Helmets are there too."  
  
"Arigato, bye!" I ran into the open garage to see the bike set, keys in the ignition and the helmets on the seats. I put one on and put the other one in the side-pocket.  
  
I made it to Lilly's just in time. Lilly was on the front porch looking very good. "Your helmets in the side pocket," I said.  
  
"Why are you so out of breath?" She asked getting on.  
  
"I was just working out at the gym."  
  
"You go to the gym?"  
  
"Uh, not very often but I hadn't gone in a while."  
  
"Oh, so where are you taking me to first?"  
  
"Tokyo tower," In a couple seconds we were on our way to Tokyo tower.  
  
"Wow, this is even bigger then the Eiffel tower in Paris." Lilly said  
  
"You've been to Paris?"  
  
"Once, when my dad was on a business trip."  
  
"Did you climb all the stairs?"  
  
"No, I was too little, though my parents say I got there before anyone, weird huh."  
  
"Yeah, so do you want to climb Tokyo tower?"  
  
"If I can't continue you're carrying me."  
  
"Fine," About ¾ of the way up there Lilly started slowing down.  
  
"To many stairs." She gasped.  
  
"I'll help you," I said offering my hand.  
  
"I can do it," Lilly grabbed onto the rail and then I turned my head for a second then look to see Lilly gone.  
  
"Lilly?" I questioned. I looked down the stairs and up, she wasn't in site. I climbed the rest of the stairs to see her sitting down on a bench at the top. I took a seat next to her, a bit tired. "Where did you go? I turned my head for a second and you were gone."  
  
"I know, it's like I just teleported up here or something, weird huh,"  
  
"Have you done anything like, read minds or bring objects to you?"  
  
"Well once I remember guessing who my sister liked in the fourth grade and got it right and-" I grabbed her before she could finish her sentence and she just missed getting hit with a blast.  
  
"Nani?" I looked to see it came from a demon who resembled a human with a wolf tail and batlike ears. I noticed on his forehead there was a triangle burned in with a stripe going through it vertically.  
  
"Give me the girl and you'll live."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Me Mistress will be pleased if I get her tele-demon back."  
  
"Suuchi, what is he talking about?" Lilly asked her face ghost-white.  
  
"I can explain everything later," I stood up Lilly was about to run off "Lilly stay here,"  
  
"But-"  
  
"If he's after you he could abandon the fight he's about to get into and get you."  
  
"Nani? Fight?"  
  
"That's right Rakuya," the demon said. He shot another blast but this time at me. I quickly flipped over it. I could hear screams from the other people at the top and the people outside. He shot more blast at me which either I dodged or jumped over. Then one hit me and shoved me through the wall  
  
Lilly's View  
  
"Suuchi!" I shouted. The thing grabbed me. "Lemme' go!"  
  
"Can't do that,"  
  
"You can now!" I poket it in the eyes then kicked it and he let go. I ran to the hole Suuchi made. He was slowly getting out of a whole in the sidewalk. "SUUCHI!"  
  
"Lilly! Jump!" He shouted back  
  
"Are you mad?!"  
  
"I'll catch you,"  
  
"Why you little-" the thing started, but I jumped before I could hear the rest. You know this probably would have been fun if I had a bungee cord on. I fell into Suuchi's arms, that would have also been fun if whatever was happening wasn't happening. I was seated on the motorcycle and Suuchi got on and started before I could get my helmet on.  
  
"Where are we going?" I shouted over the engine.  
  
"Somewhere where we can get help." "The police station?"  
  
"No, can you try and grab seeds for me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Trust me, just try to get them." There weren't very many plants around, until we reached a forest. I grabbed a couple and that was about all I could reach with out falling off.  
  
We were at the bottom of a bunch of stairs which my guess is they led to a temple. We both got of and I could hear the yelling of the thing. "Go up the stairs and tell my friend Yuske that Kurama sent you and tell him that you are Rakuya." "Who's Rakuya?"  
  
"Just go!" He pushed me to the bottom of the stairs and I looked back one last time then ran. 


	4. You're Rakuya

Hi everyone reading this, I've fixed most of the spelling mistakes, sorry about them.  
  
~Sami A ^.^  
  
Chapter Four  
  
You're Rakuya  
  
I Finally Reached the top of the stairs, out of breath. Out walked Suichi's friend Yusuke. "Hi, you're Kur- I mean Suichi's friend right." I nodded. "Where's Suichi?"  
  
"He's down there fighting some demon thing. He told me to tell you that Kurama sent me here and to tell you I'm Rakuya, whoever that is." I said  
  
"You're Rakuya?"  
  
"I dunno? Suichi thought I was."  
  
"Botan! Kuwabara!" he yelled. Out walked Kuwabara and a woman with blue hair and pink eyes.  
  
"What is it Yusuke?" Botan (I assumed) asked.  
  
"It's Rakuya."  
  
"It is?! Did you find her?"  
  
"No Kurama did, he's down there fighting off a demon."  
  
"I was fighting off a demon." Suichi said walking up the stairs. The sleeve on his right was ripped and there was a gash on his arm too.  
  
"Suichi, will you tell me what's going on."  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"First go see Yukina to get that arm healed." Botan ordered. "We'll go with you so you can explain to Rakuya why she's here."  
  
Kurama's View  
  
"You see Lilly, there are three worlds, the Human world, the spirit world and the demon world," Botan said as Yukina was healing me.  
  
"You are from the demon world, like myself and Yukina," I said "You're real name is Rakuya. 2000 years ago in the demon world you were nicknamed the tele-demon because you had mastered telepathy, telekinesis and teleportation."  
  
"Then why am I here now? In the human world?" Lilly asked.  
  
"You see people heard of you and wanted to harness your power, so they would try kidnap you, but no one ever succeeded, except for one demon by the name of Hezarinta, the evilest of demons. This drove you to committing suicide because you hated helping Hezarinta. You reincarnated yourself into a human body but the process was a long one because you wanted just the right body. Kurama did the same thing except his process was shorter." Botan explained.  
  
"Short after you died in your demon body Hezarinta was imprisoned. Now she's escaped her imprisonment and she's looking for you. And if she catches you you'll be toast and so will all three worlds." Yusuke said.  
  
"Oh, great, the fate of three worlds, not just one, or none, rests on my shoulders." Lilly sighed. "Perfect." "Lilly, our job is to protect you and help you and teach you, but you know how to fight, just not use your powers." I said trying to reassure her.  
  
"Is there anyone else?" she asked.  
  
"Me," Hiei was here and he stepped out of a dark corner.  
  
"That shrimp? He's shorter then me."  
  
"He's stronger then he looks," I said.  
  
"Well since that's over with can I go now?" Lilly asked  
  
"Not until Koenma gets here." Botan said. "He's in-charge of this little operation."  
  
"Great,"  
  
"Botan!" Said Koenma's voice.  
  
"Sir?" She said. "There done cleaning, have them all come here."  
  
"Yes sir! You heard him." Botan opened a portal and everyone went in except for Yukina, myself and Lilly.  
  
"Are you sure that thing is safe Suichi?" Lilly asked.  
  
"Yes, and you can call me Kurama, I'll go in first to show you or we can go together."  
  
"Together," I offered my arm and Lilly clutched onto it and we walked in.  
  
"See it wasn't that bad." I said.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"So you're Rakuya," said Koenma.  
  
"I think so. Who are you?" Lilly responded.  
  
"I'm Lord Koenma, of the spirit world."  
  
"Then why do you look you're five years old?"  
  
"Rakuya don't ask questions."  
  
"Call me Lilly."  
  
"I'll call you what I want. Now Rakuya, we have to decide what to do with you. You could stay here, or you could go back but then we would need some one to be near you. Only one person could do that and that would be Hiei since the rest of you have school."  
  
"Well, Lilly's in most of my classes," I said.  
  
"And we live next door to each other." Lilly added  
  
"It's settled Kurama you have to be Rakuya's guard." Koenma said "On the weekends you'll all, except Botan, have to be by Rakuya and possibly try to teach her how to use her powers, got it?"  
  
"Yes sir," We all said.  
  
"Good, you can go now," A portal appeared and we went back to the human world.  
  
"So since we all have to stick together now what do you want to do?" Yusuke asked back at the temple.  
  
"I'm hungry," Lilly said "And you never finished showing me around Tokyo Kurama, and why didn't you tell me your name was Kurama, it doesn't even sound like Suichi and do Kaii and Senaski know that you're name is Kurama? Is this some kind of joke you like to play on new kids? If it is I'm not amused at all!"  
  
"Lilly, Kurama's my demon name, Senaski and Kaii don't know about it, and if everyone wants we can finish the Tokyo tour and I'll buy lunch for everyone."  
  
"Well, okay, but only two people can fit on the moter-cycle."  
  
"I don't need a ride," Hiei said.  
  
"But we do," Yusuke said.  
  
"Hmm, this is a dilemma," I said. 


	5. Out of Control

Chapter Five  
  
Out of Control  
  
Lilly's View  
  
Five days had gone by since I found out I was a demon. It was confusing trying to say Kurama's name, when we were at school it was Suichi, but when we weren't it was Kurama so I always got confused. Another thing everyone thought we were going out because we were together so much, now I didn't exactly mind this but stuff kept happening, like pranks. All because of Fuyuko.  
  
Once she put lime jello in my locker. Then another time she took my uniform from my gym locker during gym. Did I rat on her? Of course not, I would get my revenge, thought it was going to cost me.  
  
"Dear sister you were right to come to us," Kyle said.  
  
"Yea, yea, what do I hafta pay you?" I asked.  
  
"Just let us in your room for fifteen minutes." Mitch said.  
  
"Fine, so what is the prank?"  
  
"A good one dear sister, a good one." Sam said. "Like what?"  
  
"You know how she walks by the fountain to get to where she eats every day for lunch?" Mitch said  
  
"Yea,"  
  
So the next day I get up extremely happy. "You're in a cheerful mood Lilly," Kurama said on our way to school "Usually you look tired or like a zombie,"  
  
"And usually for that remark I would hurt you but I'm feeling good." I said.  
  
"So why is that?"  
  
"Let's just say that I'm going to be tasting sweet revenge today at lunch."  
  
"Oh boy, so what prank are you playing on Fuyuko?"  
  
"How did you know? I thought I was the telepathic one." "It was just a hunch,"  
  
"Well you'll get to see it the same time everyone else will at lunch."  
  
"So when do we get to see this prank," Kaii ask.  
  
"Patience Kaii, patience." I said. I looked for Sam's signal then I walked up and over. I "accidentally" bumped into Fuyuko and she fell into the fountain, which my brother filled with light blue skin dye that you can't tell is dye.  
  
"Oops," I replied, not meaning it. I returned back to where the twins and Kurama were.  
  
"You pushed her into the fountain? You call that a prank?!" Kaii exclaimed.  
  
"Look at her skin," I said. She was completely blue.  
  
"Nice job Lilly," Senaski said.  
  
"Doumo Arigato."  
  
"You'll pay for this Roses," Fuyuko said walking by.  
  
"I will? I dunno, I think it was you who was supposed to pay me." I said.  
  
"Hmph!" She walked off and everyone outside burst out laughing.  
  
Kurama's View  
  
It was now the weekend and Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei arrived at my house. "Hold on!" I shouted from my room. I quickly buttoned up my shirt and went outside into the hall. "Why didn't you guys just go to her house?"  
  
"Because we were ordered to wait for you," Hiei said.  
  
"Oh," we went next door. Lilly's mother greeted us.  
  
"Hi Suichi, and Suichi's friends, Lilly's in her room," She said.  
  
"Doumo," Everyone followed me up to Lilly's room. "Good morning, Lilly? Lilly?" I asked. She was under the covers asleep. "Lilly wake up," I said.  
  
"To.early.no school.sleep good." She mumbled.  
  
"Lilly!" No replies.  
  
"Kurama, it looks like she isn't going to wake up." Kuwabara said  
  
"I know what will get her up, oh Lilly, your brothers have got your diary."  
  
"WHAT?! Move it!" she jumped out of bed and ran strait to the door.  
  
"They don't really," I said  
  
"Then why did you wake me up? Well you all hafta get outta my room so I can get changed, move it!" She pushed us out of her room then closed the door. She appeared fully dressed.  
  
"Anyone wanna play a video game?" She yawned. So we were playing Super Smash bros. Hiei didn't want to play, so he just watched. "I'm winning!" Lilly exclaimed  
  
"Not for long!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Lilly, lookie what we got." Mitch said.  
  
"You better not!" Lilly said turning around.  
  
"We do," Said Sam.  
  
"Hiei take my spot." She handed Hiei and controller and ran to her brothers. She jumped on Kyle who had it and started chocking him.  
  
"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" she shouted, this time she was speaking in Japanese.  
  
"No," Kyle gasped. Mitch and Sam ran to help their brother in despair and Lilly glared at them with red eyes and they flew against the wall. She pushed Kyle down and grabbed the diary. All three of her brothers turned white and ran upstairs freaked out. She swore under her breath in English then sat back down. "Lilly," Yusuke said  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"When did you learn to throw people without touching them?"  
  
"I dunno, I've never done it before so I guess now."  
  
"Well that's a good thing and a bad thing," I said.  
  
"Why?" they all asked.  
  
"Well that means your getting your demon powers back but the bad thing is that you were mad and that's how you were able to get your brothers against the wall, so if you get mad like that in public think what could happen." I explained.  
  
"He's got a good point," Hiei said.  
  
"I WON!" Kuwabara shouted  
  
"You played while we weren't playing why you!" Lilly shouted  
  
"Lilly, learn to control your temper, if you don't then think what could happen" I said. Lilly sighed and rubbed her forehead.  
  
"Suichi Minamino!" Fuyuko said at lunch the next day.  
  
"Nani?" I asked confused.  
  
"You better stop hanging out with that Roses girl."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because! I said so, and my word is law!"  
  
"Who says?" Lilly said coming back from her bathroom break.  
  
"I do!" "So what authority do you have at this school?"  
  
"Lilly," I said. I could tell her anger was rising.  
  
"A lot!"  
  
"Like what? Being a little slut and prancing around the school with blue skin looking like a smurf, trying to get some guy that doesn't even like you?" Trouble was going to happen very soon  
  
"She got you good Fuyuko," Kaii said.  
  
"Shut up! Anyway if you haven't noticed the blue is gone!" Fuyuko snapped.  
  
"I can see, I'm not blind, but might I add that your nose is getting bigger. You're not lying about something are you?" Fuyuko's nose was getting bigger, I looked at Lilly's eyes and they weren't their usual violet, they were red spheres. She managed to learn telekinesis.  
  
"AHHH!" she screamed, trying to cover up her nose.  
  
"Lilly, stop it," I said  
  
"But it's fun." She said  
  
"Lilly,"  
  
"Alright." She stopped it from growing. Fuyuko ran off with her possy running behind her. Everyone who was outside laughed.  
  
"When did you learn how do use your powers without getting angry?" I muttered.  
  
"Oh I was angry, I just controlled it to my liking, that's all." She replied back. 


	6. True Form

Chapter Six  
  
True Form  
  
Lilly's View  
  
Weeks flew by and I was finally getting the hang of using my powers without being angry. It took what felt like forever and a million headaches. It soon turned to winter and I hate snow. I saw it twice before when I was six and nine. I lived in souther California so I was used to sun and heat, not cold.  
  
"I hate winter." I said as I was walking to school with Kurama.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Because I'm not used to it and it's cold. In the states I lived where it was warm and sunny all year round. I've been in it twice and I'm still not used to it."  
  
"Oh, well you should get used to it."  
  
"I don't wanna."  
  
During math, my least favorite subject I heard screams from the hallway waking me up from my nap. "What's going on?" I asked Kurama sleepily.  
  
"I don't know." He replied. Suddenly the door swung open. A teacher that I have never seen was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Get your students to evacuate the building right away!" she gasped "There is some monsters looking for a student."  
  
"You heard her go!" my math teacher yelled. The whole room erupted with screams and my classmates running to the door. Me and Kurama exited with them all.  
  
"There she is!" A demon said with puke green skin and had a huge lizard tail. Behind him were two other demons that looked like him. They had the same mark as the first one had on their foreheads.  
  
"Come on Lilly!" Kurama yelled pulling me with him towards the stairs. We ran out of the school with the demons behind us.  
  
"Why aren't we fighting them?" I asked.  
  
"Just trust me!" he replied. We got out of the school and I tried to read their minds to see what they were gonna attack. I pulled Kurama to the side and a blast shot right past us. "How'd you?" "I'm telepathic." I said. "AHHHH!" I felt a surge surround me, it was more painful then anything I had endured in my life.  
  
"Lil- AAAAH!!" Kurama screamed.  
  
Kurama's View  
  
I was trapped by the same thing Lilly was. It was painful and probably worse for Lilly since she hadn't felt pain like this before. Soon the energy turned into a cage. I could see Lilly was almost completely pale and her eyes looked almost life less. "Lilly are you alright, are you still alive?" I saw a nod.  
  
"Quiet!" The green demon said and he shocked me with some whip. We were taken into a cave. "We stay here tonight."  
  
"What are you going to do to us?" I asked.  
  
"The girl to Hezarinta, you I'm still deciding."  
  
"Tonight you think I might kiss the girl, she's a pretty little thing." One said walking up to Lilly grabbing her chin in his hand.  
  
"Lemme go," she gasped.  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"She said let go." I said. He didn't do anything, just stared at her. I grabbed one of the spare seeds I know kept in my hair for matters like this. "She said Let Go!" The seeds turned into my whip and it wrapped around his hands which got pulled away.  
  
"Why you?!" he said. I got another shocking. That night two fo the demons slept and one stayed on watch but he was dosing off. 'Kurama' Lilly said in my mind, a trick that she started to use a lot when she was bored.  
  
'Lilly, you shouldn't be doing this, you're still to weak!' I replied back  
  
'Well if we're gonna escape I have to. Now I'm going to try and pull the bars apart with telekinesis, if the demon sees distract him.'  
  
'Lilly! You're going to kill yourself'  
  
'I am not so just do as I say!' She exited my mind and slowly her eyes turned red, so did her fingertips. Slowly the energy bars pulled apart, just enough so Lilly could slip through. When she got out a screech went off. The demons and demon guard immediately woke up. "Uh-oh,"  
  
"Lilly run!" I yelled.  
  
"Nu-uh, I'm not leaving you here."  
  
"Come back Rakuya, we don't wanna hurt you," One said.  
  
"No,"  
  
"We're dealing with this my way!" One said. He charged right at Lilly and she teleported herself, so he crashed into the wall. Lilly pointed red fingertips at him and his head exploded. One grabbed her from behind and shot energy admitted spirit energy at her. "AAHHH!"  
  
"Lilly!" I shouted. The other one still alive went in front of her and started to punch her in the stomach.  
  
"OOOOWWWW!"  
  
"Stop it!" I yelled. The one punching kicked her in the head and her eyes went a deep red and red surged glowed around her, soon her body was a red light and she turned into her demon form, a woman with long silky red hair in a limp pony-tail and grey eyes. She was still the same height as Lilly's human form, so still short. She looked more lovely in her demon form.  
  
Rakuya blew up both their bodies at once. Then she broke the energy bars on my cage and I walked out. "Good job Lilly," I said.  
  
"Doumo," she said then changed back and feinted right into my arms.  
  
I put her in her bed at her house then went back to my house trying to think of a good excuse to tell my parents.  
  
***  
  
"Well, you two got lucky, but we're going to have to take stronger precautions." Koenma said. Myself, Lilly, Hiei, Yususke, Kuwabara and Botan were there.  
  
"Like what?" Lilly asked  
  
"I don't know, maybe we should just keep you up here,"  
  
"Hezarinta could destroy all of your detectives and leave the spirit world helpless" I said.  
  
"You've got a point there Kurama. Hmm, maybe I should get you something so you can contact the others when you need it." "How long will it take to make them?" I asked. "Three to four days," Koenma said "at the least, so until then Hiei, you will help Kurama guard Lilly."  
  
"Hn," Hiei replied. 


	7. Important note! not part of story

Hi there to all the readers at home, it's me Sami, and I am **so sorry** that I haven't updated in three months. The reasons are 

1-Bat Mitzvah training

2-School

3(real important reason)- My computer had a virus so I will update as soon as I get a chance to write more which will hopefully be really soon.


End file.
